Freedom
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: Lord Death has held captive a very powerful witch for five hundred years. Now she has escaped and it's up to Stein and Death Scythe to find and capture her before anyone finds out Lord Death's connection to her. What happens when Death the Kid is let in on the secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Soul Eater_ or any of its affiliates.

**Freedom**

Lord Death stood peacefully in the Death Room staring into his full-length mirror. Death Scythe was sitting on the stairs eating his lunch quietly. It was the first time in almost a week that Lord Death could think. Asura had been defeated nearly a month ago now. Kid, Maka, and Blackstar were working on recovering the lost pages of the book of Eibon along with their weapons. He was relieved, to say the least, to finally be rid of the first kishin.

Lord Death sighed and turned away for the mirror, which had been quiet for the past hour. He looked at Spirit who was staring concerned at the mirror. Lord death was sure the man was nervous that they hadn't heard from his daughter, Maka, since early that morning.

"I'm sure she's fine, Spirit," he assured his weapon. "One of them would have checked in if something happened."

Spirt nodded. Suddenly, there was a call from the mirror, and Spirit's color drained from his face. He was anticipating the worst.

"L-Lord Death," a man's voice struggled to get out. There was smoke and ruin all around him. Lord Death could see a couple of meisters running behind the man brandishing their weapons. "She got out…used magic…don't know how…seals were broken," he coughed out.

"Is everyone all right, Ben?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, a few knocked out, but no one was harmed," Ben coughed again. He turned away from the mirror to yell out orders, "Get everyone out! We can't save the barracks!"

"Ben, where did she go?" the Shinigami asked.

"No idea," Ben rasped out losing his voice from the smoke inhalation. "But she's been muttering about a forest for a couple of months."

"Thank you, Ben," Lord Death nodded. "And good luck to you." The mirror went back to showing Lord Death's reflection. Spirit was standing close behind him.

"Death Scythe, find Stein and bring him here," Lord Death ordered.

"Right away, Sir," Spirit nodded and rushed out of the Death Room.

Lord Death was alone with his thoughts. How on Earth had the witch managed to use magic when there were hundreds of seals all over the barracks she was locked away in? Five hundred years in solitude and she decides now is the best time to make a break for it. The Shinigami sighed. He knew which forest she had been muttering about. There was a dense forest in northern Germany where the witch had a hide out. It had been her home before Lord Death captured her and locked her away on an island in the South Pacific.

Stein arrived at the Death Room looking no more concerned than usual followed by a frantic looking Spirit. The meister climbed the small steps and stood in front of Lord Death. "The little fox witch escaped?"

"It would seem so," Lord Death answered. "Although I'm not sure how. It's possible she had help from the outside. I believe she's making her way to one of the densest forests in northern Germany. Take Death Scythe and find her. Capture her by any means necessary, but I want her brought to me alive and as unharmed as possible."

"Yes, Sir," Stein nodded.

"Both of you be on your guard," the Shinigami warned. "She is one of the most powerful beings in the world now."

Both Stein and Spirit nodded. They left in a hurry and were on a private jet to Germany. By the time they got there it had been nearly eighteen hours since the witch escaped. They managed to find the forest Lord Death spoke of and trekked through the dense foliage. All manners of plants grew thick in the forest, deciduous trees, bushes filled with berries, many species of mushrooms, and all kinds of flowers. It was like a paradise cut off from the rest of the world. The deeper they went into the forest, the more peaceful it became, but there were more hiding places as well.

"Stein," Spirit spoke as a scythe. "Do you feel anything yet?"

"No," Stein answered. "I suspect she is using Soul Protect."

"Lord Death said she is very cunning," Spirit said. "She uses tricks and illusions to fool her enemies."

"Then stay alert," Stein hissed. "I know you can sense souls as well."

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping five meters to their right. Stein froze, holding Spirit in an offensive stance. He waited for a few tense moments before a doe made herself known between the thick trees.

"Just a deer," Spirit said with a bit of relief.

"Special magic, endless path," a sultry whisper came from just behind them.

Stein spun around and swung Death Scythe hard, but only made contact with a large oak tree.

"Hey, Stein! Be careful, I'm not an axe you know," Spirit growled.

"Shut up!" Stein growled back. "Didn't you hear her?"

"What? The doe?" Spirit asked confused as to why Stein looked so wired.

"No! It was her. She cast a spell," Stein said. "But how? I would have felt her soul. No witch can cast a spell without lifting Soul Protect!"

"But she's not just any witch, is she?" Spirit said. "What did you hear her say?"

"She spoke just behind us, probably only a few feet away," Stein told him as his eyes scanned the empty forest. Even the birds had gone quiet. It was eerie, complete silence. He didn't like it. Stein drew out of his offensive stance and into a relaxed one. He took a few deep breaths and continued on the path.

"Stein, where are you going?" Spirit asked panicked. "What if she cast a spell on us?"

"There's no way she could have without lifting Soul Protect!" Stein growled again.

They went quiet again as they continued to trek through the forest. Something felt off to both of them. They had reached a small bubbling steam in the middle of the forest, but there were no animals around, no birds chirping, and the light took on a greyish hue. Stein felt a dry heat in the air that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Stein," Spirit said suddenly on alert.

"I know," he whispered. "I feel it, too." His eyes scanned the empty forest. "We're being hunted."

Then, like a wave of electricity, Stein felt a powerful soul light up not far from where he stood. It was a mix of anger and fear that flooded his body. He shut his eyes tightly at the overwhelming senses that filled his body. He felt sweat pouring down his face and heard Spirit's voice in the distance.

When Stein opened his eyes it felt like only minutes had passed, but the sky was dark and he could see bright shining stars peeking through the treetops. But that didn't make any sense. They were near a stream where the foliage was so dense the sky couldn't be seen. Stein looked to his left, and then to his right. He was standing in the same place they had seen the doe. Without warning, he felt a hard hit connect with his back. He dropped Death Scythe as he fell to his knees. His body was tired, although he didn't remember doing anything to warrant such exhaustion.

"Stein, you were right," he heard Spirit mumble somewhere in front of him also sounding spent. "She cast a spell on us. We never moved; it was all in our minds."

Stein felt his body go numb and he knew it had something to do with the hit to his back. He tried to turn his head, but his body wouldn't listen. There was a rustling of leaves behind where he knelt. A pair of small feet appeared before him clad in brown leather boots. His eyes travelled upward to a small bit of creamy thighs and then to a white dress slightly covered by a fur jacket the color of rust.

"Did Lord Death send you?" A breathy female voice asked.

"Yes," Stein answered without thinking.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked.

"No," He answered too quickly again.

"Did Lord Death send you to capture me?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

Stein realized he was under a truth spell, a very powerful one at that. He couldn't fight the words that bubbled up his throat, "He wants us to bring you to him."

There was silence for a short moment, and then, "Good, take me to him." The voice was filled with malicious delight. Stein felt his body move of its own accord, leading the witch out of the forest. They reached the clearing within an hour where they called a cab to bring their party to the local airport. Stein noticed Death Scythe was in the witch's hands.

Before they reached the runway the witch whispered to Stein, "You're going to tell the pilot I do not pose any threat, and then you are going to tell him to take us home as quickly as possible."

Stein clenched his jaw wanting to fight the spell, but it was no use. Her hold on him was too strong. He made his way to the private jet and spoke to the pilot. He felt his hand gesture to the witch as he spoke her words verbatim. The pilot nodded and opened the doors allowing them to board.

Stein could see her clearly now. That fur jacket she wore had a hood attached sporting a pair of fox ears. It barely covered her unruly vibrant red hair that splayed out around her oval face. His eyes scanned her young looking face and stopped at her thin almond eyes that were twinkling with the cunning and sly plans he knew she held in her mind.

She followed Stein onto the plane and sat down, resting Death Scythe against the seat opposite her. Stein sat next to her and buckled himself in. As the jet engines roared to life, the little witch gently touched Death Scythe's handle with her index finger. He transformed back into a human and automatically stretched.

"Why did you keep me in weapon form for so long?" He whined.

"I can only look after and control one of you while using Soul Protect," she said in a low voice. "I know you won't try anything stupid now. I'm doing what you want me to do."

"Release Stein," Spirit ordered.

She eyes the meister up and down, her eyes squinting, "Definitely not. I don't trust him."

Once they were up in the air, Stein felt her hold on him ease up. She was slowly releasing him from her spell. He was able to move his head and hands at will. He turned his head to look at the witch. She was looking out the window of the plane with fascination.

"You humans are quite intriguing," she spoke. "You figured out how to fly with machines."

"You've been locked away for a long time," Stein stated.

"Five hundred years," she whispered. "So much has changed in these long years. I hear Lord Death has a son."

Spirit tensed as he looked her over, "Does that matter?"

"Very much so," she said letting her eyes rest on the weapon. "I haven't seen you in a long while, Spirit. You were seventeen the first time we met, when you had just become a Death Scythe."

"You haven't aged a day, Fotia," Spirit smirked.

Her eyes fell on Stein again, "You I have never met."

"I've heard of you," Stein answered.

"Pray tell, what Lord Death says of me?" she asked a curiosity in her eyes.

"That you're dangerous and cannot be trusted," Stein said feeling her hold strengthen on him again. "That you are one of the most powerful beings in the world. You use illusions to trick your enemies. I suppose that's how you caught us."

"Yes," she grinned showing her elongated canines. "I made you believe you were moving deeper into the forest while in reality you stayed in the same spot."

"How can you cast such a spell while using Soul Protect?" Stein asked the scientist in him becoming curious.

"How indeed," was all she said before turning away from him.

xxXxx

When the plane landed just inside Death City, the sun was shining bright and hot. The little witch's eyes lit up seeing the city. She seemed to truly be enjoying the twenty-first century. They disembarked, Stein still under her control, Spirit not daring to betray her. There was a car waiting for them just off the runway. Stein was sure Lord Death knew they were coming.

They were taken to the front entrance of the DWMA. Spirit led the way to the Death Room. Students and teachers alike watched them curiously along the way. Spirit heard murmurs in the crowd. He spotted Maka a ways off and didn't dare make eye contact with her for fear of the witch finding out he had a daughter.

The heavy doors opened with a creek, revealing the Death Room to them. The moment the doors closed behind them, the witch released Stein from her spell. The meister fell to his knees. His body was exhausted from being controlled. Spirit stayed at his side.

Fotia walked briskly toward the platform where Lord Death was standing. To his right, the witch noticed a tall thin boy with black hair and yellow eyes, flanked on either side by two girls. She could tell the boy was a meister and by his appearance she knew he was Lord Death's son.

She climbed the steps and stood in front of Lord Death a look of disgust and hatred marred her soft features.

"I have no intention of every being bound again," she growled.

"It is too dangerous for you to be out in the open," Lord Death spoke in his high pitched voice.

"I have found freedom again and I will not stand idly by as you rip it away from me once more," she hissed as her pupils became vertical slits.

Death the Kid tensed at the hatred coming off of the witch in waves. He silently motioned for Liz and Patti to be on their guard should anything happen. The witch's eyes turned on him becoming softer.

"Why have you never let us meet?" she asked and Kid knew she was speaking to his father.

"I never knew how you would react. You're unpredictable," Lord Death said cocking his head to the side.

"Father," Kid spoke not taking his eyes off the witch. "Why do you speak so casually with this witch?" He saw her wince at his question.

"You never told him," Fotia whispered.

Kid's head snapped to his father, "Never told me what?"

"Huh," Lord Death said. "I guess I never did mention it. Oh well, better late than never I suppose."

"What's going on?" Kid asked. "Who is she?!"

"Kid, meet your sister. Fotia, a kitsune witch," Lord Death told his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silence hung in the Death Room as Kid processed what he had just been told. There was a witch standing in front of him. He had a sister. The witch was his sister.

"What?" Kid choked out.

"Hello, little brother," the witch smiled at him.

"This isn't possible," Kid said still getting over the initial shock.

"Actually it is," Lord Death spoke. "Long before you were born, I had an affair with a witch that resulted in the birth of Fotia."

"But witches are our enemy," Kid ground out. "They're not supposed to be our family!"

"This one is," Lord Death said in a way that told Kid to stop complaining. "Speaking of which, how did you manage to escape?"

Fotia turned her attention to Lord Death, "The seals were broken by someone on the outside. The opportunity presented itself, I took it."

"And you chose to come here?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes," she said. "What deal did you make with him? I know he would not sit idly by for five hundred years while you had me locked away."

"Who is she talking about, Father?" Kid asked.

"A Warlock who goes by the name of Bain," Lord Death said without looking at his son. "He made me promise no one else would find you. That you would be heavily protected."

Kid understood immediately who the warlock was when his father spoke. There was only one reason an agreement like that would be made; the warlock was the witch's lover. Liz and Patty seemed confused by the whole conversation, but they stayed quiet. Kid knew he would be bombarded with questions when they returned to Gallows Manor.

"Do you have any idea where he is now?" the witch asked.

"No," Lord Death answered. "He has been in hiding for the last two hundred years."

Fotia sighed and shook her head. Kid couldn't tell what she would do next. He was wary of her and didn't trust her. He had been taught to kill witches, not accept them as family. The many conflicting emotions swirled around his head making him dizzy.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother following me," Fotia said in a manner that made it sound more like a threat.

"You're not going anywhere," Lord Death said in his normal deep voice. "The moment word gets out that you've reappeared, every witch and warlock in hiding will be looking for you."

"It doesn't matter," she said continuing to walk away from him. "I'll fight them off. I'm stronger than them."

"Right now you're too weak," Lord death said walking toward her. "You used too much energy to control Stein while keeping your soul protected. Stay a while."

"Why?" she asked stopping and turning her head to glare at him. "So you can bind me down again? I will leave, and you cannot stop me. Your meisters will never stand a chance."

The witch continued on her path toward the doors of the Death Room. Stein stood in front of the doors trying to stall her exit.

"Move," she said darkly.

"Let her go," Lord Death told his best meister and Death Scythe. And just like that she was gone.

"Father, why didn't you tell me?" Kid asked.

"You didn't need to know," he answered.

"If she really is my sister, I have a right to know," Kid yelled.

"Yes she is your sister," Lord Death said still using his deep voice. "She was hidden away and she was supposed to stay there."

"What will you do now?" Death Scythe asked interrupting the family meeting.

"Keep an eye on her," Lord Death sighed. "Make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." He turned toward his mirror which only showed his reflection and sighed again. "Everything witnessed here today does not leave this room, do you understand? Kid, Stein, Death Scythe, this goes for all of you."

"Yes, Sir," they answered in unison.

"You, too, Patty, Liz," Lord Death said acknowledging his son's weapons. "You are not to speak a word of this to anyone."

The two girls nodded but stayed silent. They were too stunned to form words. Kid took a step forward meaning to exit the Death Room. Liz and Patty followed.

"I'm going home," Kid announced.

Lord Death acknowledged the statement with a nod and a wave of his hand. Kid felt his shoulders raise with tension as he led his death weapons out of the room. He didn't feel himself relax until they were nearly at Gallows Manor.

"Are you all right, Kid?" Liz asked carefully.

Kid sighed, "This has been a very surprising day. I don't know what to think."

"You have a sister, just like me and Liz!" Patty giggled. "Does that mean you're not first in line to inheriting Lord Death's position when he gives it up?"

"I have no idea," Kid answered.

They had reached the large doors at Gallows Manor. Kid pushed them open and noticed something was off immediately. The house was too warm.

"Patty!" he growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play with the thermostat?"

"I didn't touch it!" she screeched.

"Well, you must have," Kid said stomping his foot. "Liz never touches it."

"Hey, Kid," Liz said softly.

"What is it, Liz?" Kid asked confused by her quiet tone.

"We're not alone," she answered he eyes glued to the main staircase.

Kid's eyes followed and he saw Fotia leaning against the railing an amused smile playing on her lips. She raised her eyebrow when Kid paled at the sight of her.

"What's wrong little brother?" she asked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Father works fast," she sighed straightening and walking down the steps. "I can't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"There are protective spells in place already," the red head huffed.

"But why did you come here?" Kid asked taking a step closer to her while Patty closed the doors.

"A witch walking into any establishment is Death City?" she gave a bark of a laugh. "Smart idea." She studied his face for a moment and then her eyes turned to Liz and Patty, "Am I not welcome?"

"No," Liz spoke before Kid could say anything.

"Liz, we should talk this over," Kid said shocked at her.

"I don't want her here," Liz shook.

"But Sis," Patty whined. "She's Kid's sister."

"I don't care," Liz said staring fiercely at Fotia.

"Understood," Fotia nodded and continued down the steps. She walked toward the trio and stopped directly in front of Liz. Her head barely came up to Liz's chin. "But I will have you know, I have never killed a human being with the intention of doing so." She walked past her and left the house.

Kid watched Liz let out the breath she was holding and sink to her knees. The girl was shaking. Patty crouched to her sister's level and held her.

"Liz, are you all right?" Kid asked alarmed.

All she could do was shake her head. Kid raced into the kitchen and put on a kettle to make the girls hot chocolate. It was the only hot beverage Liz willingly drank. When Kid checked on his weapons he saw that Patty was able to convince Liz to sit on the couch in the next room. He was so shocked by her outburst and reaction afterward. A few minutes later he was bringing two steaming mugs of hot chocolate into the living room and handing them to the girls.

It was nearly ten minutes before Liz had calmed down enough to speak. Kid could tell she was trying to choose her words carefully. She looked Kid directly in the eyes when she did speak.

"Did you feel it?" She asked.

"Liz?" he asked unsure how to answer.

"It was like I had been punched in the gut and my head was swimming. She scared me," Liz whispered the last part.

"She's a witch and a Shinigami; you're bound to feel something like that," Kid answered with a sigh.

"I never felt anything like that when Patty and I met you," Liz said shaking her head. "This was different. There's pent up rage in that witch, and it's like it was trying to claw its way out."

"But Sis, I didn't feel anything like that," Patty chirped.

Liz shook her head, "I don't know. I just didn't want to be near her anymore."

xxXxx

Fotia wandered around Death City until the sun sank behind the horizon and the moon took its place in the starry sky. Not too many citizens had turned their heads in her direction as she used soul protect, but Lord Death had been right. She was weak and it took every bit of concentration for her to keep blending in. Her concentration on anything other than reigning in her aura was low and as a result she bumped into a tall white-haired someone.

"What the hell?" the boy said before looking down at her. When he realized she had been knocked over, he extended his hand. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I wasn't paying much attention," she smiled back. "What's your name, Hun?"

"Soul," he answered.

"What an interesting name," she pondered aloud.

"What can I call you?" Soul asked.

"Fotia," she gave him a toothy smirk.

"Now that's an interesting name," he chuckled. "Hey, where you going? I'll walk you there."

"Wherever you're going will suit me just fine," she answered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned upward, her lips an inch away from his, "I need a place to stay for a short time. Wouldn't you like to share a bed with me?" Her voice was low and sensual. She knew she didn't have much energy to complete the controlling spell. "All you have to do is ask."

There were a few tense moments of waiting before Soul leaned down and spoke with his lips against hers, "Would you like to share a bed with me?"

"I would love to," she giggled darkly.


End file.
